


The Heart of the Mistaken is in the Right Place

by SpringZephyr



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard, Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZephyr/pseuds/SpringZephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he absolutely had to, how quickly could Gao dump Naoki on his butt in a fight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart of the Mistaken is in the Right Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnderdogHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderdogHero/gifts).



> UNDERDOG: Gao is 12, so yeah, it's gotta be awkward for him to be more awesome than Naoki... we need a confrontation.  
> ZEPHYR: It's kind of sad how quickly I can see Gao dumping him on his ass, actually.  
> UNDERDOG: Gao is kinda badass.
> 
> Confrontation written, yo. Takes place shortly after that episode where Mai beat Naoki in a Cardfight and presumably before Gao and Drum meet.

“Ugh, you're so persistent!”

“Don't you have any friends your own age that you can play with?!”

Not even the quiet streets of a peaceful town were always free of those in need. Two young girls, probably only slightly older than Gao was, fled down the street in front of him. They were being chased by a red-haired delinquent, a highschooler, a guy who looked as if there were a permanent glower attached to his face, a guy who was older and stronger and undoubtedly going to catch up eventually if no one did something... but that was why Gao had no other choice but to step in now!

“Just leave us alone!”

Red-hair spoke for the first time that Gao knew of, just as he was closing in the distance between them, “Then give me-”

No time for the motto, even!

Gao grabbed the red-hair as he ran past, hand locked on wrist, slide inward, other arm pistoning upward against his stomach. Use his opponent's momentum against him, and the red-head was sent sprawling. A little aerial flip and then he landed on his back. _Hard._

Now there was time for the motto. It sounded cool and he'd put a lot of work into it, so there was no possible way that Gao could just skip it.

“Eclipsing the darkness with flames, and brightening the hearts of the mistreated... the Mighty Sun Fighter is here!” 

That would be Gao, of course. He was kind of surprised to see the two girls were still there when he turned around, but they probably wanted to thank him or something.

“You little twerp!”

Stepping back, Gao grabbed the red-head's outstretched arm, using momentum again to launch him forward. The fact that he'd been charging at him, even from behind, placing all of his weight on one leg made it even easier than the first time. When red-headed landed on his back again, the older boy stayed on the ground this time, growling up at the sky. A measly bully had no chance against the Mighty Sun Fighter!

“That's what you get for picking on kids!” Gao grinned. “Come at me again, if you dare. I could keep this up all day long!”

The red-head's growling grew louder.

“N-Naoki...”

Someone's name? A boy's name? Gao turned back to the girls again, the two girls he was supposed to have just 'protected'. “You know this guy?” he guessed.

One of them, the girl with long, dark hair, nodded. The other had her fists raised to her mouth, but she looked concerned, not scared. As much as it surprised Gao, _neither_ of them looked scared.

It still didn't stop him from flipping the red-head again the instant he stood up – he had a good sense, what his mother referred to as the sixth sense reserved especially for martial artists, the kind of sense that made you aware of what your opponent would do before they did it. Gao didn't need to look in order to know that the red-head was getting up again, and that kind of posture wasn't for giving out hugs either. The frustrated sounding “I don't care if you are a kid, you're really-” may have helped.

“You _really_ know this guy?” Gao repeated, just to make sure.

The girls nodded simultaneously. Red-head seemed to have learned this time around, sitting up only to grumble and rub at a sore spot on his back. He didn't look like either of the girls' older brother-

“His name is Naoki,” one of them piped up. The short-haired one with the blue eyes, almost as if she'd guessed what he was thinking. “He's a friend of my older brother's, and he never leaves us alone ever since Mai beat him in our Cardfight club that one time!”

“Wha-?! I'm not that-”

“If all you want to do is play Cardfight, then go pester one of your own friends!"


End file.
